


Feel it Still

by EaRayos



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, M/M, Sixties, alternate universe-sixties, art deco, mod clothing, the man from uncle inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaRayos/pseuds/EaRayos
Summary: The agents of Rogue One have been sent to Brazil on a secret mission to infiltrate ratlines and arrest the remaining hidden nazis and nazi simpathizers. But as they travel into the busy streets of Rio, and the deep jungles of of the Amazons, will Jyn and Cassian be able to define what is not defined between them?The man from U.N.C.L.E. inspired and song "Feel it Still" from Portugal the Man. If you watched the movie, it's basically what happened after the movie using the R1 crew.Spies and secret agents and oh my!





	1. Good vibrations

Jyn Erso wasn’t very into fashion, but damn well she could fit herself quickly into what was in or out. Like at the moment, she stood in the middle of the streets with her oval shaped wide glasses, hair in a medium bun and loose strands to each side of her bangs, grey headscarf band to hold it in order, and dressed in an a-line dress that had white and black stripes for pattern. The german born british woman munched on peanuts, taking now to walking down the strip of stores of eastern germany, before getting to the point where she was supposed to meet her coworkers, scoffing as she imagined what one of them would say already. 

 

1966 was the year. The tensions between Russia and the US of America were still high, and a spy like the woman and her comrades were a common thing. Distrust was everywhere, and to ensure any business was done, her and the other two agents that formed the codename Rogue One. It wasn’t initials to anything, but it described their situation, after their last mission in Rome. Now, her group and she were located in London, staying over at a hotel after their quick mission of investigating a fraud from the Prime Minister Wilson. 

 

She reached the hotel where she was staying with the other agents, after going up the elevator, she went to the room she shared with one of the agents, to find the group in what is the living room of the antique style room. She closed the door softly, hearing the conversations. 

 

“Acid tests?” a scoff was sounded by the same voice with a british accent. “America has gone down the tubes!” 

“What do you say, Bodhi, should we check it out?” a man with a thick accent voiced out to the team’s planner. 

“We have another important business at the moment. I suppose Cassian could talk with his boss about this so he could probably send agents closer there.” 

“What do we have now, Bodhi?” the woman decided to speak out now, giving sings of being there. 

“Good  _ God _ !” Kay, the first man she had heard speak, exclaimed. “what happened to your fingers? Did you just cleaned them in your dress?” 

Jyn shrugged. “clothing can be cleaned just like hands. Was eating peanuts…” ‘ _ as I followed a possible suspect’ _ she finished in her mind.

 

Cassian stared, a slight smirk on his lips, while Baze came over with a change of clothing for her alongside Chirrut.

Bodhi ignored it, and continued as if nothing. “Even when World War II has ended, we still have some suspects on South America we should visit. Now, I know our time on Istanbul was semi enjoyable after the Rome mission, this one will be deep undercover of arduous work. We'll be on mountains and--”Jyn interrupted. 

“that's nice and all, but will this begin after Grand Prix de la chanson?”

“the what now?” Kay asked glaring. 

“Grand Prix de la chanson! Eurovision! It's in March.  We should go, it’ll be a gas!” she smiled. 

“... If you lot finish the assignment before March, I guess we’ll be able to go. I still prefer myself the Beatles…” Bodhi continued, before clearing his throat. “Now, as I was saying, Our destination will be Brazil. Some documents and info I found was of nazi sympathizers and some other hidden nazis in the amazons, having escaped through ratlines. Some registries show genetic mutations of the natives there, turning the indians with blue eyes, when there has been no history of this being so. 

 

“Now, Agent Andor, Jyn, both of you will be once again doing the married couple on a retreat, but really, just getting in contact of certain groups there that travel to the locations where the nazis might be hiding. Master Îmwe, Master Malbus, we can’t have you sadly together, military government and all being trouble, so we’ll go with you lot working on expeditions, so it’s easier to help the rest. Agent Tuesso, I’ll need you checking everything in Brasilia. Lovely city, completely man made. You’ll be in charge of verifying if there is registry or direct documentation hidden in their archives of said occurrences. Signs that the government is hooding this all.” 

 

“And you, Bodhi? What will you be doing?” Jyn was already disliking this mission. Amazon? Government targeting? This was so not what she signed up for.

“Why, my dear, I’ll be there, helping you all.” he smirked. “Agent Tuesso, Master Îmwe, and Master Malbus will go tomorrow to the location. I assigned you two to arrive next week. I’ll be taking a flight later this week.”

“Is this all?” chirrut asked. 

The british pakistani man nodded, “May the Force be with you all. See you in Brazil,  _ Ate logo _ !” he smiled.

 

Both adoptive siblings, having the pakistani been brought to the Erso family from a young age after he lost his family at an early age, stayed at the room instead, and changed into their sleepwears, both sporting matching pants and button up shirts before going to their separate beds for the night. Before they could stay at the hotel, they all had to debug their rooms and clothing, knowing that they would be watched for every movement. They were supposed to destroy them, but as a little diversion and fun, Rogue One team would just throw them in other rooms or people, sometimes giving the American and Russian ones together, making the groups break their heads trying to crack “codes”. Jyn got into her bed, getting comfortable, and watched as the other man took the bed on the other side of hers, about to turn off the lights. 

 

“Brother, dear.”

“Hm?” 

“Why must Agent Andor and I be paired up constantly?” he stared at her, pausing, but he spoke soon. 

“... There’s just something in the force, by how both of you are… I believe.” he smirked and clicked the light off. 

 

* * *

 

_ Boas-vindas para todos, ao Aeroporto  _ _ Santos Dumont. Agora, nossos hospedeiros vão estar na saída, para qualquer ajuda que vai necessitar… _ the voice continued on in the speakers. 

 

Jyn raised her glasses up and met the eyes of her supposed husband now. For the last five missions (without counting the first one they worked at) they had been paired up. Only once she was with Bodhi and it was because the place they were, mexicans weren’t accepted. But now, for Brazil, he actually acted as if he was a native, copying their accent to perfection, while the german born british even if she spoke it, it still sounded like it was learnt, instead of born with it. That was okay for the mission, but she wished she could be better.  Nothing like wanting to do so. Cassian Andor, the perfect agent from US of A, even if he was hated by the country he represented, he still did his work. 

 

He took her hand, gave a warm smile, already in character, and went over out to get their luggage and head to the hotel. She loved the geometrical black and white theme herself, and she displayed it in her bag, while he always opted for warm brown and cream colors, that matched him perfectly. Both took their belongings and out they headed to face colorful Rio de Janeiro. The streets were filled of people, music was playing everywhere, and the european woman thought she could get lost any minute. Her partner took her hand tighter, pulled her closer, and called a taxi, giving directions to the hotel. 

 

She glanced at the man who still had a hold of her, and tried to play along, trying for this to be a game. She was mostly lying to herself, about how attracted she is to Agent Andor. When they met, it was a battle, both distrusting each other as much as a russian despises the americans. But as they worked, trying to save her papa from the nazis and making a bomb, they learnt that trust has to go both ways. It has been almost three years since that first mission together, and even when much has happened, their feelings have been never changing and never spoken.

 

“So, I was thinking, dear, about a quick walk by Ipanema.” she said in case of bugs in their bags. 

“That’ll be swingin’. We could walk and grab a quick bite before so. Lord knows how long it has been since we have eaten.” Cassian answered with a chuckle, that was more like a breath.

She played along with the chuckle. “I’ll say!” 

_ “Nossa, vocês são muito bonito! Quantos anos juntos? _ ” the cab driver spoke looking back.

_ “Desculpa _ ?” Cassian asked, as if he had been distracted by Jyn. 

“ _ Desde quando estão juntos _ ?”

“ _ Ahm! Levamos como ums dois ou três anos. Verdade, amor _ ?” he finished glancing to his coworker.

“ _ Três anos, carinho. Se sente como mais, né _ ?” she answered with a hint of her mother tongue’s accent, smiling wide. 

 

Cassian continued to make conversation with the driver, as she watched by the window the place they will be staying for a few days. It reminded her a bit of New York, being a crowded city and many cars, but it was more colorful and warm, displaying a rich culture everywhere you glanced. There were buildings, but they were opaqued by how many mountains and nature existed around. Jyn was loving what she saw, even when she missed her own country. They arrived at their hotel, the Copacabana Palace Hotel, one with much influence of art deco inside and out. 

 

The couple got out the taxi, and noticed how the music outside was muted by the car inside. The cabbie helped them with their bags, and the mexican man payed him before he placed his free hand at the back of his coworker, who did not contain the flush that creeped in her cheeks, all for the effect of a relationship. The luxury of owning her emotions for herself weren’t for her to take. It was all for the mission. 

 

_ “She loves you, yeeaaah yeaah yeah!” _

_ “She says she loves you, and with a love like that, you know you should be glaaad!”  _

 

‘ _ Well, at least the beatles were popular here…’ _ she thought ignoring the lyrics to Kay’s favorite band.

 

The two entered the lobby, slightly empty. Since the Construction of Brasilia, and the capital being moved there, Rio de Janeiro has been in a slight decline in hotels. It was more like a tourist place not many wanted to visit now. Even with how crowded it looked, the hotels and businesses weren’t as good. It was perfect for them, but a bit suspicious. For that, she was home designer, and him an adventurer, or at least that’s what their visas and documentations said for this mission. After their check in, they took the elevator, and onto the suite. It had a  sitting room, and a balcony with an ocean view was their accommodation. 

 

They both dropped their bags and went out to grab a bite in a quaint coffee place, before going over to the copacabana beach, deciding Jyn to visit the Ipanema beach the next day for scouting and him to meet with their expedition planner. She wore her two piece suit under her shift dress, and he took his swim shorts with him to change in a changing room. They lay on the sand with their shades, their casualness throwing the suspicions of the men trailing them. After a few hours, Jyn and Cassian went over to their hotel, and began searching for bugs, while speaking sultry to each other, a technique that both left them frustrated, but a job done. In a few minutes, Bodhi called.

 

“How’s the room?” as if he worked there.

“Debugged.” Jyn quipped from the single king bed. 

“Good. Kay informed me of the tailers. Dealt?”

Cassian nodded, 

“Very good, yes. Well, take today off. Tomorrow, early morning. It’ll be a long day. There isn’t going to be a problem with the bed right?” he finished asking, but with a tone of doubt.

The coworkers looked at each other, eyes hiding the truth, and shook their heads. 

“Alright, well, We’ll be talking tomorrow. Night to both.” he finished and hung up, Jyn placing the phone back in it's base by the bed. She glanced at her tall coworker, who was currently preparing a bed at the sofa. She scoffed.

“Andor, we have shared a bed before. This won't be the last time either.”

“... I would at least try to keep decency. You know I will always prepare the sofa for bed.” 

“And I will keep inviting. You're a respectful man, so come.” she patted besides her. “Bed is big enough for even Malbus and Îmwe to get here.”

He smiled, “doesn't mean it will support us. But will be joining you shortly.” 

 

Cassian went into the fresher, and Jyn had to hold her mind from imagining whatever he was doing there, lest she had to bring her hands to herself. The german born woman didn't know how long she could contain her feelings and heat. She turned to her side and tried as she might to fall asleep, hoping that the next day would be filled with the action she desperately craves. 


	2. itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini

Cassian and Jyn woke up in their shared bed with pillows that had been between them thrown out, and holding each other. It wasn’t the first time that has happened, finding themselves tangled together, but as a way of the job, they prefered to not address it, and continue during the way as if nothing had ever happened. They got out of it, rearranged the pillows, and proceeded to change quickly and away from each other before continuing with their program. The mexican and the german born danish had to take for walk, while pursuing their main suspect, a supposed nazi man whom stayed at the local beach. After the quick silent breakfast, and having gone over their covers, they dressed up as their characters, she, as Jutta Silva, ex mechanic (“not so far off there” she scoffed going over details with Bodhi) married to Carlos Silva, a botanist, wanting to go back to Brazil to show his newly wedded wife his country. Having no family left, they had decided to stay in a hotel, and take an excursion to the mountains in the next two days. 

 

But for now, they had to first find their suspect, a german born man that went as Adriano Costa, for his safety. Currently, he lived in a house close to the beach, and so he had been spotted around the Ipanema beach, even with how crowded it got and supposedly hid him. Bodhi had drilled with them the plans, calling them in the morning. To avoid suspicion, it was in a matter as of a wrong number, but proceeded with talking as if it were a normal accidental call, presenting himself and asking about them. Jyn answered while putting on her earrings and talked animatedly even with her annoyed face, making Cassian actually contain a chuckle, at the sight of his partner frazzled. He finished getting his shoes on, and calling her from the door. She hung up and picked her favorite white sunglasses before running to follow the man. 

 

Walking over by the beach, the couple gave off the vibe of tourists, even when searching for their man. Once at the beach, and locating close to where Kay had messaged the man lived. Cassian and Jyn got over at the sand, and having taken as if a settlement in a spot, Jyn took off her white A-line dress, and revealed her yellow polka dot bikini, and Cassian removed his clothing to stay in his short trunks. Jyn was one that had difficulty trying to keep her eyes away from her coworker, even if she had seen him shirtless countless times before ‘Just not basically pantless…’ she thought as he laid on his blanket, and offered her a bottle of water to drink, making perfect eye contact and smiling, playing his part perfectly. 

 

“I’m surprised, at how much you trust me.” he grinned.

“We have worked various cases already. Pretty sure it had to come at one point.” she backed up, taking the bottle and resting besides him over the sheet on top of the sand. She brought her german strong accent into her speaking, mostly to call the attention of their suspect. 

“I have worked cases with partners that last years, and the level of trust isn’t like the one we have.” he mentioned, now sprawling himself crossing his arms behind his head, sunglasses covering his eyes. 

“Well… our first case together was personal.. And…” she stopped, hiding her sight behind her shades. “ _ Bärchen, _ I believe we are being watched…” she finished with a smile, full character.

 

Cassian lowered his glasses, turning to her direction. Indeed, there was a white man, blonde with blue eyes, dressed as a local. He stared at Jyn and the mexican, showing interest. Said man was accompanied by a woman that matched his description; blonde, blue eyed, white skin. The couple came closer to them, slyly, as if they were more focused on the beach than in the two agents, until the germans sat close. The strangers talked between them, glancing every often towards Jyn and Cassian, and to not be suspicious, the dark skinned man spoke with his partner in portuguese about the day and their plans. In a moment that the mexican threw a comment about how his family used to be, the brunette woman gave a surprised german expression, to which caught the attention of their targets. 

 

“Excuse me,” the man began with his own german accent. “Are you from Germany?”

“My wife is,” Cassian spoke out, more for his persona than what he would’ve done as himself. “Met and married her in her own mother land.” he gave a low convincing chuckle. “What are you two doing here? Enjoying the warm sun and beautiful beaches?” 

“ _ Ja _ .” the man continued. “Although, it’s more for a… change of scenery and adventuring outside those zones that were combat… you know what I mean?” he gave a smile that came of more like a smirk. “I’m sorry, I am Adriano Costa. This is my wife Maria Costa. Pleasure to meet you both.”

“Pleasure is mines.”

 

The two men began talking and exchanging pleasantries, as the wife came over towards Jyn, asking about how did she manage to score a brazilian in their own country. The spy lady answered with a quick that he scored her and how them getting together actually did benefitted him for escaping before the war came. “ _ Glücklich _ ” the german blonde woman scoffed with a fake smile. Her husband snapped and directed her to follow him, giving farewells leaving both the mexican and partner at the crowded beach. 

 

“Guess the targets came forward. Think they know?” Jyn asked faking a smile, something she had almost perfected. 

“ _ No creo _ . But I also wish to proceed with caution. We don’t know exactly why did they approached us and also if they are just being careful.”

“Did Costa mention anything to you?” Cassian nodded, picking his stuff up to go back to their hotel. “What did he say?”

“To meet him tomorrow for dinner at his fancy house. He wants to meet new germans, aka, you.” 

Jyn scoffed, taking his arm. “Most likely wants me to be his wife new plaything as he thinks of ways to dissect you.” 

“... Might be so. You never know.”

That sentence made the german woman tighten her hold on him. “Not on my watch. I would very much like it if you get to live a few years more.”

The mexican man laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “What? So you can keep annoying me or do you have your own personal plans?”

 

The brunette preferred not to answer, for she knew he was just teasing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations?  
> Bärchen: dear in german  
> Ja: yes in german  
> Glücklich: lucky in german  
> no creo: i don't think so in spanish
> 
> Shortest chapter and less interesting, I know. But I have my reasons. Remember I live in PR? before the hurricanes, I had a job and classes had started. Now, post hurricanes, the island is still super destroyed. I haven't forgotten the story. This is what I had before the hurricanes came but I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting. I wish I could've given more for you lot!

**Author's Note:**

> translations?:  
> -Ate logo: wrongly written for the cause of bad pronunciation. goodbye in portuguese. it means until later.  
> -Boas-vindas para todos, ao Aeroporto Santos Dumont. Agora, nossos hospedeiros vão estar na saída, para qualquer ajuda que vai necessitar: Welcome to all to the Santos Dumont airport. Now, our flight attendants will be at the exit for any help you will need in portuguese.  
> -Nossa, vocês são muito bonito! Quantos anos juntos?: god, you (plural) are so cute! how many years together in portuguese. Nossa is the female for ours, but it's an expression to our virgin mary, the long version to oh my god.   
> -Desculpa: excuse me in portuguese  
> -Desde quando estão juntos?: since when are you guys together? in portuguese.  
> -Ahm! Levamos como ums dois ou três anos. Verdade, amor?: Ah, we've been together like two or three years together. Right, love? in portuguese  
> -Três anos, carinho. Se sente como mais, né?: three years, dear. It feels like more, right? in portuguese
> 
> Hey! So I erased college of the fittest because was hating it and now I'm in this huge wave all down for the 60s and mod clothing and did I mentioned I loved the man from uncle? no? well, here it goes. and don't worry guys, this story is completely planned and all it has to be is written. I hope you guys like it. I'm going to try to use as much 60s slang as I can and portuguese when it should be used. Not all the time. 
> 
> this first chapter is an intro mostly. action is next chapter. ;)


End file.
